Draft:American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy
---- The American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy (AASAT) is a professional association for counselors and therapists who treat sex addiction, intimacy anorexia, and partners recovery. History The American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy was founded by Douglas Weiss in 2008. The association provides training and certification programs to licensed counselors, life coaches, and pastors. The training programs are focused on sex addiction recovery, intimacy anorexia recovery, and partners (of sex addicts) recovery. AASAT also maintains a directory of association members who are currently certified in the United States and around the world. AASAT Trained Therapists and Counselors Near You|work=American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy|access-date=2018-08-30|language=en-US}} It is the premier association for sex addiction treatment certification. Training Programs Sex Addiction Training The AASAT Sex Addiction Training offers unique training, treatment modalities, and methodologies for treating sexual addiction. This training course is 47 hours long and is offered remotely online. It covers topics like the six types of sex addicts, neurological understanding, sex and recovery, relapse strategies, partners recovery, intimacy anorexia, behavioral treatment plans for each of the 6 types of sex addicts, example assessments from actual cases, comorbidity issues, adult children of sex addicts, and more. The 47 hours of the sex addiction training course also count towards continuing education units (CEUs) for maintaining certifications and licenses. AASAT Become a Sexual Recovery Therapist|work=American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy|access-date=2018-08-30|language=en-US}} Partners Recovery Training The AASAT Partners Recovery Training offers insight into the situations of the partners of sex addicts. This training course is 31 hours long and is offered remotely online. It takes a look at topics partners deal with including the partner model, partner grief, anger, boundaries, partners as intimacy anorexics, reactive intimacy anorexia, polygraph questions, dealing with partner worthlessness, seperation, and more. The 31 hours of the partners recovery course also count towards continuing education units for maintaining certifications and licenses. Become a Partners Recovery Therapist|work=American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy|access-date=2018-08-30|language=en-US}} Intimacy Anorexia Training The AASAT Intimacy Anorexia Training is the only certified intimacy anorexia training in the country. This training program is 30 hours long and is offered remotely online. It delves into the issues intimacy anorexics face like identifying what intimacy anorexia is, causes of the anorexia, characteristics of the anorexia, comorbid issues, intimacy anorexia treatment plans, relapse strategies, marital treatment, and sexual recovery issues. The 30 hours of the intimacy anorexia training course also count towards continuing education units for maintaining certifications and licenses. Be an Intimacy Anorexia Therapist AASAT|work=American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy|access-date=2018-08-30|language=en-US}} Certifications The American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy offers three types of certifications for each of their training programs. Recovery Therapist Recovery therapist is the professional certification level for licensed counselors and therapists. Applicants for this AASAT certification level are required to hold a masters degree, hold a state certified counseling license, have malpractice insurance, provide three letters of reference, complete a six month supervision through the AASAT program, and complete the required AASAT training courses. There are three different types of recovery therapists which include: Sexual Recovery Therapists (SRT), Partners Recovery Therapists (PRT), and Intimacy Anorexia Recovery Therapists (IAT). Recovery Coach Recovery coach is the certification level for life coaches who are not licensed counselors. Applicants for this AASAT certification level are required to be a certified life coach, provide three letters of reference, complete a six month supervision through the AASAT program, and complete the required AASAT training courses. There are three different types of recovery coaches which include: Sexual Recovery Coaches (SRC), Partners Recovery Coach (PRC), and Intimacy Anorexia Recovery Coach (IAC). If an applicant needs to complete a life coach training program, they can do so through the Addictions Academy. They are an AASAT partner and applicants are illegible for training discounts. Pastoral Counselor Pastoral Counselor is the certification level for pastors and ministry leaders who are looking for in-depth counseling training. Applicants for this AASAT certification level are required hold a masters degree or have five years of ordained pastoral experience, provide three letters of reference, complete a six month supervision through the AASAT program, and complete the required AASAT training courses. There are three different types of pastoral counselors which include: Sexual Recovery Pastoral Counselors (SRPC), Partners Recovery Pastoral Counselors (PRPC), and Intimacy Anorexia Recovery Pastoral Counselors (IAPC). Continuing Education Units The American Association for Sex Addiction Therapy training counts toward continuing education units (CEUs). CEUs are education training credits which are used to maintain a professional counseling license. AASAT is an approved continuing education unit provider for the following organizations. * Texas State Board of Social Worker Examiners (Provider #5403) * Texas Certification Board of Addiction Professionals (Provider #1803-09) * Texas Board of Examiners of Professional Counselors (Provider #1191) * NAADAC Approved Education (Provider #714) for 45 Continuing Education Hours. May also be taken in 1 hour segments. References External Links AASAT Website